


Red Rain

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: When a client's daughter is kidnapped, they want Murdock in return for her.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Kudos: 1





	Red Rain

It had been a very easy, very rewarding mission. The Colonel, Murdock and Face had successfully guarded a very valuable artifact that was being moved from one country to another. Their employer not only paid them, but threw a lavish feast for them too.

But just as they were about to board a plane home, the Sheik paid them one last visit. However, he did not look happy.

"I am sorry to have to hold you up, Colonel Smith, but something very important has come up. This morning the plane on which my daughter was on board was hijacked."

"You want us to help you rescue her?" asked the Colonel.

"I'm afraid not, Colonel. They have only made one demand to guarantee her safety and I believe I can comply with it."

"So, what is it?"

"The hijackers have demanded... they want your Captain Murdock, that's all."

"Murdock?" chorused Hannibal and Face.

Murdock was surprised too, "Why me?"

"They did not say why. They just demanded that you be turned over to them and they will release my daughter."

"Maybe because you can fly, Murdock," ventured the Colonel.

"I don't think they need a pilot, they said they would also surrender the plane, free everyone."

"The hijackers are known to us. May I ask if you have any other special qualities? Anything that would make you different?"

Murdock shrugged. So did the others.

"So, what do we do?" said Face.

"We want to help you Sheik, but have you any idea what they would do with Murdock?" continued Hannibal.

"The hijackers are men of Sheik Ali-ben Garra. I don't know why they want your friend, but Colonel, I want my daughter back, she's more valuable than that relic you guarded."

"We understand," said Hannibal and he turned to Murdock, "But it's up to him."

"Oh, I'll go of course," Murdock said his eyes resting in Face's.

"But if we don't know what they want -- why they want Murdock... how will we get him back?" said Face.

"Ali-ben Garra and I are enemies, Mr Peck. I can guarantee nothing. He must have a reason for such an action. Once my daughter is safe I will help you in any way I can."

"Face, I said I would go. This Ali-ben Garra fellow must be desperate for something. And you know me, always willing to help, and if things aren't so good, then I'll find a way to reach you all. And I will. What's important now is getting the Princess free. Can I have a few moments with my friends?" he asked of the Sheik.

"Certainly, I will await you outside."

Murdock turned to them, "Look, we have to do this. I believe even the Sheik would use force if I didn't go along."

"I wish I could figure out why they want just you," said Hannibal.

"So do I," quipped Murdock, then he turned to Face. "I'll be okay, don't worry. There has to be an explanation for it. When we find out, then we can do something about it."

Murdock shook their hands, lingering with Face, but he couldn't put off leaving them. He walked out to join the Sheik and they drove off to the meeting place.

Once Murdock was in the enemy's hands, the Princess was freed and the hijackers actually surrendered. Yet even they did not know why their leader wanted Murdock.

And neither did Murdock know until he was introduced to Ali-ben Garra.

"You're probably wondering why you were my ransom demand... Well, that's easy. It's your blood I want Captain Murdock. You will shed blood to save my son's life."

He noted the look of confusion.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. My son was injured and he's got this rare type of blood. You've got it too, so I want it for him."

"You could have asked instead of doing it that way," said Murdock.

"No I couldn't. You see, Captain, you are going to stay here. I'm not going to let this happen again. We are in a state of war and my son could get hurt again, he's that reckless. So I will need a permanent supply, you're it."

"What if I don't want to stay?"

"Oh. we will make you. Now, I can make your stay enjoyable, you can have anything you want. Or you can remain as a prisoner with nothing but you're life. Which is it to be?"

"All I want is to get back to my friends."

"So, it will be the latter. Very well. Bring him," he ordered of his men.

Murdock was loaded into a chopper and taken deep into the desert.

He was weak, they had taken blood from him, for the son's operation, taken a little more than normal. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't. So he dozed and as he dozed, he dreamed.

Face was upset, Murdock could not remember why, but it moved him to sit down and comfort him.

"Ssh, it's all right, I'm here."

Face let himself be comforted, his head falling onto Murdock's chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just not fair. No matter what happens, I never seem to win. Look at me, what have I got. Nothing. I'm a wanted man, can't stay in one place for long... I'm sick of it all. Sometimes I feel so alone."

"You've got us," answered Murdock.

"That's not what I mean. This is not the life I dreamed of having."

"I know. It's okay. I understand."

Face pulled away and wiped his eyes. "No you don't. You don't know how I feel. I'm sick of always having to be alone."

"You don't have to be."

"Oh yeah, tell me how I can change everything so it turns out right. I feel empty. I need something to cling to. I need something more than I've got now."

He got up and went to the window, "I'm sick of running away from everything. Maybe I should just give up and face the consequences."

"No Face, you can't give up. Please don't say that."

"Why not? I'd be free to do as I please."

"You'd let yourself be locked up."

"But I've got freedom. I get to be with the people I care most about."

"What else have you got. Nothing."

"Stop it, Face. You're just upset. It'll pass. Let me help you."

"Yeah, it'll pass, until the next time and still I'll have an empty life."

"It doesn't have to be empty," Murdock stood, approached, then abruptly turned away.

Face saw him, "What's the matter with you anyway? You've been acting strange lately."

Murdock had his back to him, "Have I?" he sighed.

"Whenever I turn you're there and then you suddenly look at the ground or turn away like you just did."

"I'm sorry. It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Face laughed, "I just get through telling you you won't understand me, now you're giving me the same. Okay, try me, make me understand."

Murdock turned around and looked at him. "What if I told you that I've fallen in love."

"What? With who?"

Murdock's eyes fell to the ground, "With someone I've known a long time. Someone I've always cared about. Someone who's been as lonely as I have."

Face looked at him curiously. "Who?"

Murdock shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Murdock sat down again, "It doesn't matter because... I don't have the courage to tell that person what I feel. I'm afraid to."

"Why Murdock? You just told me not to give up, why don't you take your own advice?"

"I can't. I'm not what the person is looking for."

"How do you know that if you haven't told them?"

Murdock sighed and got up, turning away, "I'm telling them now."

Face's mind went blank. Murdock meant him. "Me? You're in love... with me?"

Murdock nodded and didn't turn around.

Face found he had to sit down and yet he saw things in a new light. That was why Murdock was always there to help him, to comfort him. Why he always listened patiently and shared his pain. Now he knew why.

"I'm a man, Murdock, I'm your friend... what do you mean by, in love with me."

"I told you you would not understand."

Murdock turned slowly. "I've never been so close to anyone. You know me and like you said we don't get the chance to form a relationship with anyone else. And we have fun together. I begin to see why... they fall for you. So, I fell for you too. I love you, I want to be with you."

"But you are with me, most of the time."

"I know. I know. But I also want..." He turned away again.

Face saw how the confession was hurting Murdock and he felt for him. "You want me to love you too," he finished, partly to himself. "I do love you."

"As a friend."

"Yes... I don't know if I could... I mean I have never..."

"You have never imagined loving another man," Murdock continued with tears rolling from his eyes. "I have and I do and I can't change the way I feel."

Face had been taught that what Murdock wanted was wrong. That men should not love men, not that way. And he did not know how to handle the situation, he did not want to hurt Murdock, because he loved him. He shook his head at that. He did love Murdock, he did care, only Murdock wanted a little more. He wanted to be shown that love.

"You say you love me and you want me to love you, how? How if not as a friend?"

Murdock could not hold back the tears and Face heard him cry. By impulse he got up to comfort him. He lifted Murdock's face and saw the tears were very real. He took him to the bed and made him sit down and held him. "Oh please, don't cry." He suddenly realized that this was how the whole conversation had started, only the other way around. And he knew Murdock wanted a physical as well as emotional relationship.

He gathered his courage, lifted Murdock's face and kissed him. As he pulled back he saw the need for more in Murdock's eyes, saw that Murdock would take anything he would give. So he gave and soon could not stop the new feelings building up within himself.

They undressed, explored each other's bodies until Murdock begged him for what he wanted. Face could not refuse him, not now it had gone too far. And he was fully aroused, so he let Murdock guide him and stretched, lubed and mounted Murdock made love to him and enjoyed what he did.

And Murdock had his wish fulfilled. He woke up to hard shaking.

"Hey you, dog. Stay awake," said the Arab guard.

Murdock remembered where he was. Ali-ben Garra came into the tent. "So my son's life is saved thanks to you. I need you alive to continue saving him if need be. Now I've told you you could live in luxury or be treated as a vessel, nothing more. Which?"

"I want neither, I want to go back where I was."

"Very well," he turned to the guards. "This man is a prisoner, have a collar made and chain him to the centre pole, he must not escape. He must not die either, make sure he is fed and watered." He looked at Murdock, "Yes, like some new pet. Like a dog, a valuable dog, but not one to be indulged."

The Sheik left with a smile on his lips, but Murdock had nothing to smile about as the orders were obeyed.

When the Prince was able to travel they moved camp, deeper into their own territory. It was then also that the Prince saw the camp's two legged dog. He knew Murdock had saved his life, but he didn't care. He liked the novelty of a human pet, though Murdock was not treated like a pet. By then he had been reduced to sleeping outside chained to a post by his neck, with only one blanket to keep him warm at night. They had changed his clothes to desert clothes, but still the nights were cold. He was fed from bowls and had to use his hands and sometimes the food made him sick, but no one cared about that. To them he was a dog and he was treated as such.

Ali-ben Garra had returned to his palace, but the Prince would not go, he preferred the freedom of the desert, where he could be close to his army. He loved to fight his enemies. Now while recovering he needed some amusement and his new dog became that amusement.

Two guards led Murdock in by the chain, he walked in but was forced to the ground by one of them. When he tried to rise he was hit by a camel pole across his back and told to stay down.

The Prince from his cushions laughed at the sight while a serving girl fed him. He had several of his young generals in the tent to entertain and they all laughed too, they had not seen Murdock before.

"This is my new dog," explained the Prince, "American bred, so he has no manners. Secure him in here," he ordered of the guards, "We will want him in here," he ordered of the guards, "We will want him to amuse us later."

The Prince and his companions then began on their feast, throwing their bones in Murdock's direction. He had not been fed that day, but he refused to touch what they threw. He had been in their camp now for almost two weeks and in their hands for over a month and he had endured their cruelty. But he refused to be other than what he was. He was not a dog.

Dancing girls came in and performed which the generals appreciated completely. Yet the Prince looked over at Murdock and saw that he was not watching as he had expected he would. Their erotic dances had his men going wild, but Murdock did not watch and that intrigued him.

The dancers finished and left the tent, much to his men's disappointment, but they moved onto smoking hashish which soon dispelled the loss of the dancers.

The Prince grew bored again and the hashish had effected them all enough to want something to watch. A guard was called in and Murdock was forced into the centre of the tent.

"How shall we have my new dog perform for us?" asked the Prince.

His generals shrugged. They didn't seem to care how they were entertained.

The Prince smiled to himself and clapped his hands, recalling the girls who came dancing erotically around Murdock. Still the Prince saw that their dancing did not bring the expected result. He called one of the girls to him and whispered to her, then she returned to the others and passed the Prince's orders around. Then they all descended upon Murdock, stripping him of his clothes until he wore only the collar around his neck and its attached chain. Then they continued their dance about him more erotically.

But Murdock just sat there unmoving. The Prince clapped, sending the dancers away. Again his generals howled in disappointment.

"My dog does not appreciate my dancers," said the Prince, "No reaction at all. I have a strange dog. They stir my blood, which is in part his blood, yet he is not stirred as you can see. I begin to wonder just what will stir my dog. Look how pale and scrawny he is."

The generals laughed.

"They tell me my dog used to be a fighter, thought I can't see that. Let's see how he can entertain us." He clapped his hands again and a young man dressed in black robes entered and bowed low before the Prince.

"Gasim. I have a new dog here for you to train. We want some entertainment. Why don't you teach him some tricks for us."

The man turned to look at Murdock, he grinned evilly and raised himself. Then from his belt he unfurled a whip. "I shall teach your dog to dance, my Prince."

He let the whip fly and it hit Murdock on his backside making him rise quickly with its sting. Then it cracked at his feet forcing him to dodge its touch.

The generals laughed and applauded as they watched the forced dance. Then Murdock fell and even though the whip struck him a few more times, he refused to move. Gasim stopped, "Your dog tires too easily, my Prince."

"Yes, I can see that. He had not touched the food we gave him either. Thank you Gasim, at least we saw him dance."

Gasim left the tent and Murdock remained where he was.

"Well, my generals, it seems my dog is no good at entertaining us."

"Oh, I don't know, my Prince. Why not send him to Fouad?" said one of the generals.

The Prince sat up and smiled, "Oh yes, Fouad. That might prove entertaining. Especially seeing as my girls could not excite him."

The Prince clapped and sent for Fouad. A short time later another man dressed in black robes entered. He also bowed low before the Prince.

"Ah, Fouad. What do you think of my new dog?"

Fouad turned and looked at Murdock who still lay crumpled on the floor.

"Kind of skinny, my Prince."

"Yes, we know that. Fouad, my dog was not excited by my dancers and he got tired of learning Gasim's tricks. Yet we want some entertainment from him. And though I hate asking you to lower yourself to my dog, perhaps you can get him to entertain us."

Fouad took another look at Murdock, "Whatever you wish, my Prince."

He moved to Murdock and stroked his hair. Murdock jumped at the touch and raised himself to move away wondering what this man would do.

"Oh, come little dog, I'm not going to hurt you," said Fouad moving after him.

But Murdock continued backing away. Fouad saw the chain and grabbed it, pulling against it to draw Murdock back to him.

"Come, little dog. Don't be afraid, you can't run from me."

Murdock fought against the pull on his neck. The generals began urging Fouad on. Murdock's neck was hurting from the exertion, Fouad was stronger than he was. He took two quick steps forward catching Fouad off guard and he fell.

The generals laughed. Fouad got up angrily. Murdock backed away as far as he could. He did not know what the man intended to do, but he feared him and was determined not to let him touch him. Still the chain would only go so far. Fouad approached him again and he was angry at his humiliation. He had Murdock at his mercy though and grabbed him, bodily throwing him back to the centre of the tent. Murdock fell heavily and partly tangled in the chain. Then suddenly Fouad was upon him and pulled his head up by his hair. "Nasty little dog. No use being kind to you."

The man was astride his back, pinning him down, controlling him by the hold on his hair, "My Prince wants some entertainment from you and you are going to give it to him."

The man was fumbling around above him with his free hand and the weight came off his back. Then suddenly he felt bare flesh upon his own and a leg was forcing his own legs apart. Fouad moved his body downwards until he knelt, still holding the hair in one hand, between Murdock's legs. The free hand moved across his buttocks and he knew what was intended.

He was entered roughly and he cried out. The generals cheered and urged Fouad on. Fouad obliged them and soon let go of Murdock's hair to grip his hips. Fouad grunted above him, the generals clapped with the rhythm until Fouad climaxed and released Murdock.

But one of the generals came over and pushed Fouad out of the way, "I wish to try this American dog."

Murdock had no chance to move as the general came down upon him and he was urged on by his friends.

Fouad made his way over to the prince and whispered to him. Murdock saw the Prince nod as the general left him. Then he called in his dancing girls to entertain the others. Fouad dragged Murdock close to the Prince.

"So you wish my dog as company, Fouad?"

"Yes, my Prince. I know that you need him alive. I'm sure I could take very good care of him."

"Very well. But when I send for him I expect him to be brought to me, understand Fouad?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Very well. Take him, but I expect to see you later, Fouad."

"Yes, my Prince. I shall attend you."

Fouad dragged Murdock away from the orgy that was now going on, only now it was Fouad that had his chain, not some guard. He was taken to a tent close by the Prince's and the chain attached to the central pole.

"Well, little dog, you are mine for now, except when the Prince wishes you or when he wants that red stuff in your veins, which is the only reason you live. I shall enjoy your company, I've been looking for company lately, but I've had no chance. And you have had experience, Oh I can tell you have. You can relieve my tension, as I secretly relieve the Prince's. I am his chief torturer, did you know that? Well that's what I do officially. Unofficially I also relieve the Prince's tension as well as anyone else who can afford my price. And you foolish dog shall relieve mine in any way I want."

Murdock curled up on the rug he had landed on and pulled the blanket Fouad tossed to him over his naked body.

"Yes, sleep dog. I shall have need of you later."

Fouad entered the Prince's tent. The Prince was seated at a desk, looking harried. He had fully recovered from his injury and had moved his camp back to territory inhabited by his enemies.

"You sent for me, my Prince."

"Yes, Fouad. We have suffered much this past month and today I get a report that two of my best generals have been killed. I suspect we have a spy in our camp. My friends were ambushed, no one but one of our own people could have known their plans. Have you noticed anyone looking out of place around here?"

"I'm sorry, my Prince. There has been much coming and going around here lately. I have not seen anything, as far as I can see."

"Then Fouad, I want you to make it your business to keep an eye out. You more than anyone else moves about this camp freely without attracting attention. See if you can't find this traitor."

"Yes, my Prince."

"And be careful who's tent you enter as well. This traitor may see you as a danger... How is my dog?" The Prince suddenly changed the subject.

"He is well, my Prince."

"You never told me why you wanted him, apart from his obvious uses."

"He had fire, My Prince. And I knew from the first, that he had had experience. You know me, my Prince. I love new experiences, he is giving me those."

The Prince shrugged, "You would, right now I have need of your services," he twisted his chair around and raised up his robes.

Fouad hurried to kneel before the Prince to help relieve some of his tension.

Fouad hurried back to his own tent. The place was alive with people that day. More than half the army was in the camp. His mind cringed at the thought of a spy in the camp and the fact that he would have to seek that spy out. 

He saw someone come out of his tent and froze, he had found the spy. But then he saw another appear, trying to belt his trousers together, one of the generals. He raced in to find his tent filled with other generals and their underlings. One of the generals was mounted upon Murdock, thrusting away furiously. Fouad was about to grab him and throw him from his tent, but he was grabbed himself by two other men.

"Now, now, that's not nice. Our Commander is not finished with his ride. You just let him be. You can have your dog back later."

Fouad struggled against them angrily, but he could not break their hold.

Another of the general's came over to him. "I know you, you are Fouad. One of my Colonel's paid a pretty price for your services. I think I'd like to take what he paid for, for free."

Fouad was pulled away into his own sleeping quarters where two underlings stripped him for the general, then the general took his pleasure from Fouad.

"You're not as much fun as the dog was, but at least I'm getting to try the great Fouad without having to pay."

Outside Fouad heard Murdock cry out as yet another replaced the man upon him. They were raping him without a care.

Fouad was knocked out after the general had finished with him and it was not until the next morning that he woke up. He threw a robe around himself and hurried out. His tent was empty of all the interlopers and he found Murdock curled on the floor partly covered by a piece of cloth.

Fouad gently turned him around. He was covered in bruises, dried blood caked over his face and other wounds and there was fresh blood on the back of his legs.

Murdock cried out with the movement and tried to shield himself in his fear of more punishment.

"Sssh, my pet. It's just me, Fouad. I won't hurt you, you know that. Come now, let's get you cleaned up."

Fouad found he had tears in his eyes as he cleaned Murdock up, especially when he touched upon places that caused him pain.

"Oh Face, it hurts, it hurts so much," muttered Murdock.

"I know my pet. Sssh. Fouad will take care of you. Fouad loves you."

Murdock feel asleep and Fouad held him, wondering who Face was.

About a week later with the camp mostly empty, it was raided and the traitor was revealed. Fouad was in his tent when a man came tramping in.

"So Fouad, it looks like I will never have to pay for you again."

The General smiled, he was the traitor.

"You're coming along with your precious Prince, but not for his sake. And your dog is coming too. My Lord wants that very much."

Soldiers came in and took hold of Fouad. Others went for Murdock. Fouad pulled against the hold.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's been hurt enough. I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

The General smiled, "So you care about your American dog. Anything huh? Very well, carry him gently fools. Our Lord wants him especially and dear Fouad says he not too well."

He was obeyed. Murdock was still recovering from the rapes and still partly in shock from it. They lifted him from his bed and carried him. The chain had long been removed by Fouad.

The camp was fired by the invaders and apart from the Prince, Fouad and Murdock, they took no prisoners. The Prince was loaded into a truck heavily guarded. Fouad and Murdock into another. Fouad made his way to Murdock once in and gathered him into his arm unashamedly. Their guards turned away at the sight. Then they pulled out.

* * *

Fouad woke up when the truck jerked to a halt and Murdock cried out.

"Sssh. It's all right. We'll be all right...I hope."

The guards ordered them out and Fouad helped Murdock to his feet. He jumped out first and helped Murdock down. Then he continued to aid him as they were ushered into the high walled palace. Fouad saw the Prince ahead of him with the traitor General. And he recognized the palace as that of Lord Abdul, the sworn enemy of Sheik Ali-ben Garra.

He shivered and Murdock felt the shiver and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Where are we?"

"We are in trouble, my pet. Deep trouble. Those friends you told me about, even they would not be able to get us out of this. I should have listened to you and let you go, because now I can't. I'm sorry, my pet, this man is one of the cruelest bastards there is. And I fear for you. This time I even fear for myself, but it will be worse for you."

They were heading into a vast hall, but as Fouad and Murdock reached the door, Fouad was pulled away.

"Not you Princess. You're here at the General's request, not the Lord's."

Others took hold of Murdock and kept him moving forward. Fouad watched despairingly, then he was led away and tossed into the cells.

As he sat looking about at the odd assortment of prisoners there, he heard a cry from the royal hall and rushed the bars.

"What the hell was that?" asked an American voice nearby.

Fouad turned and looked at the blonde haired good looking man. Fouad pulled away thinking of Murdock, though he did not recognize the cry.

"Lord Abdul has Prince Jalar ben Garra," another prisoner told the American. "They are bitter enemies. No doubt the Prince is learning that now."

Fouad found a corner and sat down. More cries were heard and he put his hands to his ears and tears streamed from his eyes.

A few hours later the clanging of doors had all prisoners straining at the bars to see across the courtyard. A prisoner was being carried past.

"That's the Prince," said the talkative prisoner, "By Allah, he's covered in blood."

The Prince was thrown into one of the closed cells and left.

Guards were bringing another prisoner to their cell.

Fouad raced to the doors pushing away the others crowding to see.

"More blood," remarked the talkative one.

The prisoner was tossed in and Fouad caught him and drew him away from the others.

"Oh my pet, my pet," he mumbled. He cradled him in his arms and started to sway back and forth.

The American came up to him with a bowl of water. "Here, he needs cleaning up or those wounds will get infected. He could die."

Fouad blinked at the American and nodded. He gently removed the tattered robe and turned Murdock over. He had been whipped, so they started on his back. Murdock was unconscious.

"Gee, he's got pale skin," remarked the American as he helped clean the blood away, "What's your name?"

"I am Fouad," he answered.

"This guy means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yes, he does, please I can do it."

He pushed the American away as he worked his way down. 

"All right. I'm sorry. But why did they do this to him and that Prince over there?"

Fouad said nothing as he continued to work moving around to the chest and arms where there were small cuts designed only to draw blood, but not to kill.

Then he cleaned Murdock's face removing the head gear as he did so.

He heard the American gasp.

"Oh my God... Murdock."

Fouad looked up as the man approached again. He clutched Murdock closer. "Go away."

"But I know this man, he's a friend of mine. I've been searching for him."

"What's your name?"

"Peck. Templeton Peck. He calls me Face."

That name! Fouad drew him closer.

"Please. I'm telling the truth. I've been trying to find him for months. Let me help him."

"No, go away. I will care for him. If you value your life you will stay away from us."

Face thought the man was threatening him and could not see the point when they were all in prison. But he backed off for Murdock's sake. At least Fouad was protecting and caring for him.

Fouad took off his outer robe and put it on Murdock. Face watched the gentleness and his heart ached. And as night fell, he watched as Fouad gently lay Murdock down and gathered him into his arms.

The next morning the General came down to the cells. "Come Fouad, I want you now. You and the dog."

Guards entered and picked Murdock up. He moaned with returning consciousness. Fouad was allowed to stand on his own. The guards dragged Murdock out and Fouad was following.

"No," cried a voice from amongst the other prisoners.

Fouad turned, "Stay out of this if you value your life," he repeated to Face as he moved up to the doors. 

Fouad strode out.

"Wait," said the General seeing Face. All movement stopped, "What's this Fouad? You've found another American dog."

"He is of no interest to me," answered Fouad fearful of the General.

"But he's a pretty one. That's not like you, Fouad. You must really love that scrawny dog of yours. Mmmm, he is pretty," the General shook his head. "Come Fouad. I find I need you more, now."

The General smiled at Face as Fouad moved off after the guards with Murdock. The door closed.

The General kept his attention on Face. "Why are you here, American?"?

"I was searching for something. Your goons hijacked my jeep and brought me here. I am a friend of Sheik Farraj."

The General's smile fell away, "Too bad. Take Fouad's advice and stay away from him. He's mine and his pet belongs to my Lord. You make trouble and even Sheik Farraj will not be able to help you."

Face didn't understand what was going on. He was worried about Murdock who was in great trouble. He wanted to know why. And he realized by the General's words, that Fouad loved Murdock and was trying to protect him. Yet he realized also that Fouad had warned him off for his own sake. He remembered the reaction to his name. Murdock must have told Fouad about him. And he might have told him everything.

A while later Face was approached by the talkative prisoner.

"You are lucky American. With a powerful friend like Farraj you will get out of here. He is a friend of Abdul."

"Can you tell me about that Prince and those other two prisoners?" asked Face.

"Prince Jalar and his father are enemies of Lord Abdul. He has caught the Prince, no doubt some deal will be reached for his release. Fouad, well, he's what you would call a whore, I believe that is what you call them. But he is for other men only. He serves the Prince and anyone else can afford him, he commands a high price for his kind of pleasure. The General wants him now. And as for the other... Do you really know him??

"Yes, I do."

"Then I would give him up. I hear he was captured or something..."

"He was exchanged as ransom for Farraj's daughter."

"Well, the Sheik Ali-ben Garra only wanted him for his blood. The Prince has the same blood and needed it when he was hurt. Now the Prince is a prisoner and Lord Abdul knows this story, your friend is paying for giving his blood to the Lord's enemy."

"Oh God, so that's why. We could never figure it out..."

"When the Prince is ransomed, your friend will stay here. The General might save him, but that would take a bit of work on his part. Or he will die."

"Farraj, maybe he can do something."

"Worry about yourself, American. Farraj and Abdul's friendship is a fragile one.

Face closed his eyes, he had found Murdock, but how to get him free?

Fouad lay upon a bed watching the General as he checked over Murdock.

"My Lord did a nasty job on the dog here. Blood everywhere. Like red rain falling. He wanted to bleed him to death, but I asked for his life, Fouad. The Lord is still considering. You continue to please me, Fouad and I will keep your pet alive."

Murdock was sleeping. The General had ordered him tended when he brought them into his apartments.

He moved back to Fouad. "I will keep him alive because you said you would do anything for me. I wish I could have that pretty American down there, but... You will do for now."

Fouad and Murdock were not returned to the cells and Face worried even more. He had been given news that Prince Farraj and the Colonel had come to the palace to try and get him free, but he had not yet seen them. He still clung to the slim hope that maybe Farraj might be able to do something for Murdock. He owed him his daughter's life after all.

The talkative prisoner came up to him. "I hear Fouad and your friend are with the General. As a reward for catching the Prince the life of your friend has been given up to the General. He will live, but you will have to give him up. The General is a favorite of the Lord and if your friend is his slave now, the General will keep him, the Lord can do nothing. Would do nothing."

Face's heart sank, but it brightened a little when he was sent for.

He was led into an audience chamber where he found the Colonel.

"Face, it's good to see you."

"Hannibal, I've found Murdock, he's here."

"Here?"

Face told the Colonel the story.

"Well, you're right. Farraj does owe Murdock, but we've had trouble enough trying to get you out of this mess."

"Murdock was in a bad way when I saw him. Now they've made him a slave to this General. He can't stay here!"

"I don't want him to stay here as much as you do, Face. Murdock and you are my unit. You both mean a lot to me and you know it. But we're virtually in the lion's den as it is. Let us get you out of trouble first, then we can concentrate on Murdock."

Murdock woke to Fouad's touch.

"How are you, my pet?"

"I'm okay. But you don't look so great."

"That pig General... It doesn't matter. As long as you are all right."

"Oh, don't say that. I know you are doing this for me, you don't have to."

"If I don't you would be dead."

"Maybe that's what I'd rather be."

"As I would, my pet."

Murdock looked up at Fouad.

Fouad lowered his eyes, "I saw your friend. The one you call Face."

"What? Where?"

"Here. In the prison. The day you were... They brought you there and he saw you."

"Where is he, do you know?"

"He's gone. Sheik Farraj got him out of here not long afterwards."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"He wanted to help you... I found I... I couldn't... I didn't want..."

Murdock raised himself and touched Fouad's face. "I understand, Fouad.

"I was jealous. He was your lover."

"I said I understand, Fouad."

"But you never loved me as I love you. As he loves you."

"Fouad, please don't..."

"I need you Murdock, you are all I have left." He got down beside Murdock and kissed him. 

"Let me love you, please."

Murdock saw the begging need in Fouad and he could not resist it. He moved over and allowed Fouad into his bed. Allowed Fouad to make love to him. But all the while he thought of Face. Face knew where he was, maybe...

Fouad and Murdock were eating when the General came in.

"Well, well, my whore and my slave. What a pretty sight," he said, "Come slave, help me out of my clothes."

Murdock refused to move.

"I gave you an order, slave!"

"Go on, Murdock, do it please."

Murdock stared at Fouad. It was the first time he had used his name.

"Please, he'll beat you," implored Fouad.

Murdock raised himself and did as he was ordered for Fouad's sake alone.

"Well Dog, this is a change. Come, you will join us this night."

Fouad had begun to make his way to the bed, but he stopped and turned.

"No, my General. Please. He is not well enough..."

"You've had him today, haven't you?"

Fouad was about to deny it when he saw Murdock move towards the bed too.

The General laughed in his triumph and joined them.

Murdock had dozed off beside Fouad, but he was awoken by violent movement. He looked up to see Fouad and the General fighting. Fouad had a knife in his hand. The General was already bleeding from several stab wounds.

The General got the better of Fouad and Murdock saw the knife plunge into Fouad's side.

"Fouad!" he rushed over to him as he fell.

The General dragged himself away calling for his guards.

Fouad was struggling for breath as blood poured from the wound, he pulled out the knife himself. Murdock grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the flow.

Fouad reached up to him. "I did it for you, my pet. I would not let him hurt you like that again. He only wants to hurt you... I love you, Murdock... but I give you back... to your friend."

Fouad gasped in pain and in seconds he was dead.

Guards came running in.

"Fouad. Kill that bastard," ordered the General as he collapsed.

The guards came over and pushed Murdock out of the way.

"He's dead, my General," said the guard. He got no response. "General?"

He hurried over to the man, and knelt down, he looked up to other guards coming in. "The General, he's dead, but he killed his murderer."

Murdock found himself thrown into the cells. He had been beaten for trying to help Fouad, but it was not as bad as the previous torture he had gone through in the palace.

He had cried for Fouad too. Fouad had loved him and had died for that love. And had given him back to Face...

"You, dog, come," said a guard at the door. He got up and followed.

He was led into an audience chamber.

"You are Murdock? I am Taj, I have come to take you out of here."

"To where?"

"I work for Sheik Farraj. He has secured your release. We were just about to give up on you. What has happened?"

"The General was killed last night."

"Really, by whom?"

"Fouad."

"Ah, so that is why. Come, the Sheik and your friends are waiting."

Murdock followed Taj out of the quiet palace. The sun was just beginning to come up.

He was led into a limousine and driven away. It had all happened so fast.

Murdock got out of the car and followed Taj. He was led within a majestic looking hotel and up to the penthouse. 

The occupants were just awakening. Sheik Farraj was the first to greet him.

"Ah, Mr. Murdock, this is a wonderful surprise. We had almost given up hope. But I owed you for the life of my daughter, you saved her. Whatever you wish, you may have. I owe you so much."

"Murdock!" came a cry from behind.

He turned to face Face. Face slowly made his way across the room and then took Murdock into his arms. "I don't believe it, you're here."

The Colonel joined them. Everything seemed to happen so fast, he was still numbed by the night's events, then to be suddenly free and back with Face...

"You said Fouad killed the General, Murdock," said Face as they sat alone together on the balcony.

"What I told before wasn't the whole story, I couldn't... The General made me sleep with him," he stared at Face, "Fouad loved me and he couldn't stand what the General did to me. He killed the General for me, Face. Out of his love for me. He told me so as he died. His last words... he said he gave me back to you."

Tears fell from his eyes and Face moved to him.

'I'm glad he loved you. He saved your life."

"But I never loved him, Face. I didn't want his love." 

"Murdock, it's over now. He got his last wish. We're going home tomorrow... Do you want me to leave?"

"No Face. Oh God, don't leave me," he reached for him and fell into his embrace. "Don't ever leave me. I want only you. I've only ever wanted you. Make love to me, please. I need you more than anything."

Face took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I won't leave you Murdock. I won't ever let you go."


End file.
